Regrets
by persassea
Summary: Draco and Astoria haven't been to the Malfoy Manor since the war ended and they don't intend to anytime soon, and for good reason too. But when Scorpius decides to visit the Manor on his own out of curiosity and longing, Draco's worst fears begin to come true.


**Hey guys, so I had deleted this story on accident along with all my other stories a while ago and I'm really pissed at myself for not saving backups so I have to start all over again. But they will be better this time and I'm on winter break so hopefully I can get all of them up before I get back to school. **

**So I decided to create this story because I want to show how the war really affected Draco and how intense the impact of it was. It was pretty strong, in my opinion. And I want to capture that, how he did something wrong and it should be known, how his actions did have horrible consequences and how the regrets of his past still haunt him to this day. Also, I love putting my favorite characters in pain. **

**Along with this, I'm starting a brand new Dramione series based off Within Temptation's The Heart of Everything. I promise I will do my best to get to back on track with my old stories. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Eight years after the war<em>

Draco paced the corridor of the maternity ward in St. Mungo's anxiously, running his hands through his now messy hair. Astoria was due any minute now.

It was eight years after the war. Eight years since Voldemort had been defeated. Eight years since the Malfoy family had fallen from grace. Eight years since the terrible past that would always haunt his nights no matter what. But eight years had passed.

Draco was on the good side now, he was a good man; he'd changed, for the better. As soon as the war was over, Draco and Narcissa left the Malfoy Manor and moved out to the country side. Lucius was left to his own devices, despite Narcissa's pleading, as Draco wanted nothing more to do with him. He pursued a career as an Auror almost immediately.

He'd married Astoria Greengrass, his classmate Daphne's younger sister, three years ago, on his mother's advice, agreeing that a mutual social connection would benefit both families. But in its own time, he and Astoria gradually fell in love with each other and now she was due to have their child.

It was quite frustrating, really. Not knowing what to expect on the father's side of things. Draco frequently consulted his mother for advice during Astoria's pregnancy and everything she had told him had slipped out of his head. Furthermore, she couldn't really what it was like from the father's side. After all, Lucius never really discussed his feelings and often expressed disappointment towards Draco.

In all honesty, all Draco knew about being a father was showing composure and dignity and generally revealing little emotions. And Lucius had never been the perfect father. He taught his only son that he was superior to everyone else because of his status and wealth and instilled him hate and prejudice that gradually led to something much worse, something for which Draco would never really forgive his father.

And he didn't want to pass on what his father had taught him to his child. He wanted none of it. He wanted his child to a better person than he ever was in his youth. His childhood is what destroyed him in the end. And he didn't want his child to have to go through that. No child should. Nor should it ever have to bear the burden of knowledge of Draco's past. He'd do everything in his power to ensure that his child felt loved and wanted and would never go through the same pain as him. Draco had to be the perfect father. He couldn't afford to make mistakes now that he had a kid. And if he did, what if his kid stopped loving him like he did his own father...

Draco paced the hallway even faster than usual, thoughts racing through his mind when the door to Astoria's room opened. He started and looked at the nurse in eager hopefulness.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's someone we'd like you to meet." The nurse smiled at him and ushered him in. Draco walked in stiffly and slowly, anxious of what to expect. Astoria was sitting on the bed, holding a white bundle in her arms. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer.

"Come meet your son." She held out the child to Draco, who, with shaking arms, took his son. One look and he melted instantly. He had Draco's hair and shape of face; he had his mother's nose. The boy's eyes, they had yet to know as they were shut tight. Draco felt tears start to form at the corners of his eyes and he brushed them away hurriedly with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I have a son," he whispered in a cracked voice that was filled with awe and wonder. "I have a son! I have a son!" He began shouting, his excitement knowing no bounds. He had a son. Secretly, he had hoped for a girl but it didn't matter now. He would love his child just the same.

Astoria laughed and shushed him gently. "You'll wake him up. Give him to me, darling." Draco passed the boy to his mother and hugged them fiercely, joy and pride swelling up his heart. His family was complete.

"What do you want to name him?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking Scorpius; you know, continue the Black family tradition of naming after stars and constellations. I really like it and I wanted to honor your mother in that since she's done so much for us. What do you think?"

"Perfect."

In that moment, Draco made a decision. He would never let Scorpius go through what he did or even know his past for that matter. His past could come to haunt him all it wanted but not his son. He was willing to cover everything up to ensure his son a safe and environment to grow up in. He'd protect him at all costs. And with it came never letting Scorpius set foot in Malfoy Manor. It was eight years after the war. It was time to bury the past and pretend it never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I feel that could've been better but I'm on crunch time. And I have to pack up cuz I'm leaving for Reno tomorrow instead of on Thursday. <strong>

**R&R! The next chapter will be up soon!**  
><strong>-sunflvvhores<strong>


End file.
